retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Event/crafting
CURRENT STANDINGS Sept 2 - 5, 2011 Beginning at 10:00 AM Central Time - Come join us for what promises be an interesting weekend of adrenalin filled crafting as members compete against each other to see who can complete the most writs in a weekend event. The one who completes the most writs in this time period will win a a ton of money. In the event of a tie, those players who tie will split the cash prize. PLUS - EARN DOUBLE XP (experience) DURING THIS EVENT! Contest ends on September 5, 2011 at 11:59 PM PACIFIC TIME. (2pm Central Time). Participating Players may enter at any time. Contestants are required to purchase and use their own fuel materials. Contestants may use guild harvest box resources or purchase and use their own materials when crafting. All who craft inside the guild hall during this contest period will automatically be entered to win. In the event of a tie, the applicable prize amount will be divided to the closest even amount between all contest winners. Winning player(s) will be determined by the individual(s) who turn in the most completed writs during the specified contest time period. To qualify, work orders (writs) must: ::- Be Crafting type orders ::- Be Rush or Regular orders ::- Be completed inside the Retributions Blade Guild Hall. ::- Award Guild Status Points ::- Be listed and show as completed on the "EVENT" log Here's how the prize(s) will be paid out: For the winning player(s) who complete at least ::0-99 writs the prize will be 2 plat. ::100-199 writs the prize will be 5 plat. ::200-299 writs the prize will be 10 plat. ::300-399 writs the prize will be 15 plat. ::400+ writs the prize will be 20 plat. For these and other exciting guild events, check out our . Guild Crafting Contest Main Page | Guild Forums | Site Map ::DATE: September 2 - 5, 2011 ::START TIME: 8 AM - PACIFIC / 10 AM - CENTRAL / 11 AM - EASTERN ::END TIME: 11:59 PM - PACIFIC / 2 AM - CENTRAL / 3 AM - EASTERN ::LOCATION:: Retributions Blade Guild Hall Craft Lounge ::WALKTHROUGH GUIDE: Members may choose any guild craft station to craft work orders received from the Tradeskill Crafting Merchants (NPCs). Members must complete work orders (rush or regular) that give guild status points and be the one to complete the most work orders (writs) by the end of the contest period. Members must provide their own fuel mats and MAY need to provide work order components in the event the harvest bank runs out of materials, so bring enough items or coin to buy things you might need for this event. Craft mats will be provided via the guild Harvest Resource Depot Box on an availability basis only. Members may sell or donate any items crafted from this contest. ::ZONE/AREA LEVEL: Any ::PURPOSE: Fun and Excitement ::SPECIAL REQUIREMENTS: Must be a level 20 crafter or higher to obtain WOs from NPC ::ITEMS TO BRING: Regen Food and Drinks and Mats and coin. ::::::::::::TBA = To be announced ---- Category:Browse Category:Event Category:Contest